Marten Ace Hearts
i Character Personality Marten has a "bright and fresh personality," his darker side is revealed when he read the riddle books in wonderland. His dark side seemed to passed on from his father.Marten can be kind a warm one moment and then, without losing his smile, try to beat people up. He will even seriously threaten any of his friends if he fells threated. His rage seemed to come out more often around Axel. Because of this he is decribed as a two faced from some of the other Royals of Ever after high. Marten dosent enjoy fighting when he is normal but seems to happen if he gose to his dark self. Appearance Marten has slicked back, light brown hair and red colored eyes and can almost always be seen sporting some kind of smile. His attire consists of a red trencota that was cut down when he got it from his father , black shirt and black boots with gray accents along the coat and for his gloves. Buckles also adorn his arms and legs while his sword hilt and buttons are gold. He also sport a pair of thick glasses. He also has a small heart of his fac. Lizzie says he was born with and hes lucky. He is often known to get lost at ever after high. Portrayers In the Cartoon version of EAH Marten would be voiced by Vice Mignogna is best known for being Edward Elric from Fullmetal. Daniel Radcliffe -only known as harry potter. He would be best with being 5'5 and Marten only being 6'3 when he wears his riding boots. As well with Marten being from the UK. If Marten was to protray an American is would be Nick Johnans Fitting the same requires. Though if Dalon becomes the voice of Cannon character this will change. Fairy Tale Marten family are the hearts of Alice in wonderland. His father is better known as Ace from the manga/ dating video game Alice in the Kingdom of Hearts. Though Marten will be seen as the Ace of hearts when His cusin Lezzi becomes queen. Rummers are that his father is Alexandras father, Though though roomers are not true. His mother is a member of the white queens court known Rebace White. She is a lady in waiting of the White Queen. In this wonderland the apprnce of Ace and marrten are the same as the sim dataing game. It just that there back story is a bite differnt. Relationships Marten trys his best not to lose his friends and family due to his darker self that he inharted from his father. Though the wonderlandiers do not seems to mind it they say its his wonderes flaw and they have learned how to calme him down from it. Thought teachers have been warned by the white queen about it. Family- Lizzie Hearts-Cusin-Marten seems to think the world of some what crazy cusin Queen of Hearts-(Aunite) Ace Hearts Sr.- (Marten Father) King of Hearts- Unlce-(Marterns Fathers brother. ) Rebace White- (Martens Mother.) White Queen-(god mother) Friends Alexandra Wonderland- She is a very odd girl always talking about a place called london. Though he dosen't have any idea what that place is but every time she talked about it she beams. She always gets scared around him when they go to places in town.. Though other days hes notices that she is a very brave girl willing to fight and stand up for others. They often spend days in the gyme where he watches her pratice fencing wit Mrs.Grim. Maddie Hatter- Maddie has been part of Martens life since he was born. With his father being close to Mad Hatter his parntes decied that Hatter would beh his god father. Which made it normal for Marton to spend his time a the Tea shop. Bunny Blanc- Kitty Cheshire- Dexter Chamring- Pets I don't own any pets father said they would provably just let Miss Bunny be the pet. She is around enophe. Though the queen has a horse in her stables. His name is Thunder and his a black stallion with a heart on his but. Rivals Axel Wolf- Axel and i where friend when we where in chapter school. Best of friends. But when we started ever after high Axel made a 180. He became a brat and started to hang out with the villans more then me. Then during mid way frist year he beat me up. Saying i was nothing more then a wanna be knight. After that Axel and i stop getting along all together. Daring Charming- Though where friends he is my rival to a tee. Every beat we make. He ended up wining. Roomate At the moment Marten dose not have a roomate due to reason. Mainly Axel counites making Marten's darker half more then once by damadging prize iteams from wonderland. Outfits 'Basic' Marten outfit is a new flip on his fathers wearing a simlara coat that had been shortened. His shirt matched the desgin of his fathers sword. Legacy Day Marten wears a an outfit likes his father with more his stly. He wears a black tie and a knight helment like hat. Marten's Cards eah_card_back_royal_by_mandigao-d6i33v8.png ace-of-hearts.gif Appears in Martens.jpg Miscellaneous Gallery C mister marten ace hearts by mandigao-d8lb8dx.png Martens.jpg c__mister_marten__ace__hearts___getting_fairest_by_mandigao-d8p2fhm.png Mirror Blog Triva Notes Quotes Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Males Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:LolthieOcs